


Jom Deo Deullyeojwo, (Jom Deo) Nal Bulleojwo

by OreoPromises



Series: Picture Prompts [7]
Category: B.A.P
Genre: Betrayal, Gang AU, He's a snake, Leader Bang, Matoki - Freeform, Mentions of Jongup, On the Run, Psycopath Jongup, Speaking of snakes, Stategist Yoo Youngjae, Unclear Alliances, codes, daehyun - Freeform, mild violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-07
Updated: 2018-01-07
Packaged: 2019-03-01 15:30:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13297815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OreoPromises/pseuds/OreoPromises
Summary: Youngjae is alone when he hears the bell of the loft owned by his gang, the Matoki, sound through the rain. Everyone who was supposed to be in the loft had returned hours ago, and as the pleas for enterance start, Youngjae must think back to a violent night a year previous which he would rather have kept buried forever.





	Jom Deo Deullyeojwo, (Jom Deo) Nal Bulleojwo

**Author's Note:**

> L

Twilight had long since masked the streets when the loft bell sounded. Youngjae was sat towards the front of the building, where the room was lit by the yellow glow of the single bulb hanging over the beaten wooden table. Looking up, he would have seen the shadowed fridge and sink of the small kitchen, with the cleared counters and rain battered window across the divide the table was pushed against- the only one still awake in the glow of his laptop- but his eyes were staring to his left, at double doors no more than three meters away. Everyone planned to be in the loft tonight had returned hours ago.

The ring came again, screeching through the rain which filled the room with its chaos more obviously than before. Youngjae left his seat, closing his laptop carefully, with his notes pushed under the device in one smooth motion. He had began to move forward warily, one hand hovering at his lower back- a fist had found the other side of the doors, hitting first softly and then with growing force, so Jae could feel the wood’s objections running up through his feet. He turned the cover from the spyhole, looking out into the rain to find a man thrashing against the wood wildly- most of the man’s slim face was shadowed and hidden by the hair plastered to his head, but even through the haze a spark fled through Youngjae. His hand straying to the lock was stopped by only one thing. He suddenly felt a presence behind him, strong and solid as always: the only other person in the loft had been drawn out by the noise. Turning, he exchanged a look with the man, who moved closer to the door, facing Youngjae. He appeared similarly confused, until a shout travelled through the din.

“Help me! Open up.”

Bang froze, before exploding into action so fast Youngjae’s pulse spiked the last it could. Bang lifted the metal circle hiding the street beyond, looking too at the owner of the voice.

“DO NOT LET THIS MAN IN” the pounding had reached the frequency of the rain battering down, and despite his close proximity Bang had to shout for his words to reach Youngjae.

“HELP! OPEN THE DOOR! OPEN-”

“YOUNGJAE!”

Youngjae recognised the build. He saw in his mind an umbrella twirl, slim fingers folding crinkling leather.

“OPEN UP!”

“YOUNGJAE HE’S ONE OF JONGUP’S” Bang had moved a step from the door, spinning Youngjae away too by gripping his shoulders fiercely.

“He’s clearly being chased Bang” Youngjae’s voice finally joined the screaming, as confused and quiet as his breathing.

“THEY’RE ALREADY HERE!” Bang moved away from the door in two frantic steps, hands tensing and untensing towards his belt. In the absence he left, Youngjae found his hand had finally tightened around metal “YOUNGJAE!” he looked through the spyhole again, the face beyond shockingly close to his own “ASK YOURSELF ONE QUESTION. WHAT KIND OF PERSON DOES JONGUP CHASE OUT!”

Abruptly, more voices appeared in the alleyway. They were far enough away that their words were indistinguishable, yet their presence was marked by the frustrated grunt that came from the shadow at their door. He hit one last time. Youngjae opened the door, shooting out a hand to drag the man into the room, crashing the doors back sealed before anything other than the sound of rain reached into the loft.

Behind him, Youngjae heard Bang swear and draw his gun, though the man in front of him collapsed against the door. Burst hands clutched the chest of his long leather jacket, heaving up and down in immense breaths. As the figure shook the rain from his hair- ignoring Bang’s actions completely- Youngjae knew he had been right. He had met this man before.

\---------------------------------

The bar was lit in green and amber. Youngjae sat at a circular table with two other men, watching the bar whilst pretending to watch the crowds which moved back and forth before it. The figure they watched at the bar rippled, muscle moving languidly under a flashy suit. The man had been sat at the same spot at the bar for the last two hours, only occasionally moving to signal a bartender or closely check his phone. Any curiosity Youngjae had at how the evening panned out had bled out an age ago. He sent the younger man up to get another round of drinks, watching as he approached near their target.

He kept an eye on his man at the bar, consciously paying only half attention. A glint flickered through the air and he found his gaze drawn to the man’s left. If anyone else had seen the blade they didn’t react, yet something ringing in Youngjae’s ears told him he was the only one who could feel the emptiness hanging in the singed air where the blade had been, by a figure now lifting a tumbler to his lips as if his hands had not strayed from their place on the bar. As his charge returned with drinks of his own Youngjae’s eyes stayed on the slim figure dressed in black as the glass hit the bar again, many-ringed fingers reaching into inner jacket pockets. Leather gloves appeared in the stranger’s hands, turned over and over in a curious movement until they hit the bar, falling from the man’s hands as he rose, folded in half, one perfectly atop the other.

Youngjae sighed lowly. He took a moment to run a hand through his dark hair, styled away from his face so he fit in with the aimless drinkers around him, before throwing back the gilded liquid in front of him. He taped a finger against the table twice, rising as he dragged it in the direction of the target. If I’m not back in twenty minutes, get him yourselves. He heard small sounds from his men as he adjusted his jacket, walking out of the bar’s back door to his right, into the chill night air.

The back street was illuminated on both sides by streetlights, their amber fainter and softer than the heavy lighting of the bar, which cast their glow in easy circles. A figure was walking before him under a jet umbrella, and Youngjae followed the lean dark figure he had dogged from the bar. In the circles they passed through he found blonde hair the colour of dry straw, and a fit of his clothes which suggested muscle. The man didn’t look exactly intimidating, but he wasn’t supposed to- it was clear he had strength though, and the stillness in his movements reminded Youngjae he hid a knife among the folds of his jacket. Even when Youngjae advanced to follow him closely the figure did not react, allowing the quiet footsteps a yard behind him to create a steady echo.  

The only movement of the figure came as he rounded a corner to turn away from the bar to streets Youngjae didn’t know. The umbrella lowered in front of the figure, twirling once through the mixed light before snapping shut. Youngjae dived around an opening in the alley just as he heard the gunshot ring behind him.

Peering around from under the dripping overhang he found himself under Youngjae surveyed the alley back to the bar. Whereas moments before he believed the alley to be empty, now he saw the figure sticking close to the right side wall, coat and cap dark to blend with the shadows. Youngjae cursed under his breath, knowing he should have noticed the tail, whose gun clasped tightly in his steady trained hands was making far more noise than his quietened footsteps.

The man holding the umbrella had likewise dived out of range, and Youngjae saw him now crouched low behind a dumpster pushed to the alleyside. He moved to get a better vantage of the alley, launching himself back against the brick as a bullet split the air inches from him. Youngjae found his gun tucked into the back of his trousers, folding his fingers easily around the grip- he didn't use a gun very often, but carried one all the same, and when he fired around the side of the building he leaned against, he hit the strangers arm straight through the wrist with faultless precision, hearing the attackers weapon clatter to the ground.  

The speed of the stranger was awful. Circling around the dumpster he reached the injured man with steps that matched Youngjae’s pulse, throwing an arm out before him as he blocked a blow. The streetlight flared as he moved again, the blade having found its way into his hand between blinks. Youngjae moved out slowly, watching as the figures weaved together, though it became increasingly clear their dance was led strongly by one. The fair-haired man stabbed into the other’s shoulder so harshly Youngjae heard contact with bone, slicing down ribs as blood started pouring from the injured man, already trying to keep his wrist pressed to his chest. Through the weak sparring that followed an elbow jabbed up to knock the cap from the stranger head. Before the hat hit the stone a body was following it, one last incision straight across the throat smiling at Youngjae as the remaining stranger straightened. He moved away from the still figure of Youngjae’s youngest charge.

By the time he turned, the knife was gone again- Youngjae kept his gun swinging at his side lazily, taking in the easy posture replacing the vanishing fighting stance. For the first time he could see enough of the man's face to read him. His stance hinted at arrogance, as did the set of his jaw, yet in the dark places of his face Youngjae sensed something harder, that reminded him of the man's frame being so obviously perfected for combat. He made Youngjae feel smaller, though the eyes locked on his showed no hostility, and Youngjae had followed him for a reason.

‘Who are you?’

The small laughter puffed between them told Youngjae the stranger wouldn't reveal himself.

‘Who do you work with?’

‘No one tonight, though it's clear the same can't be said of you. Who do you belong to?’ Even without a name Youngjae felt sure he could recognise this man later, the deep flowing voice so distinct among the rough speech of the city. It sounded like it had been smothered in bronze, and only increased Youngjae’s want for the stranger's identity. Had Youngjae been from a weaker gang he would have ignored its gravity; he could afford recklessness.

‘The Matoki.’

‘Ha ha- a bunny?’ the snide laugh faded from his voice as his head tipped, peering at Youngjae with dark humour ‘You don’t look like a bunny.’

‘Neither do you’ the stranger paced closer and Youngjae moved back, the two men circling. They had moved close enough to the bar again in the fight that small noises escaped into the alley, stretched thin across the silence between them. Youngjae’s breath still came short and sharp ‘You look like a fox.’

The unnamed man paused, a smirk almost reaching his lips.

Youngjae pushed the voice screaming at him that his other men were still in the bar under his own blunt one ‘How did you know that code?’

The man passed him thoughtlessly, advancing down the alley even as Youngjae's gun raised to his back.

‘You should just be grateful I did.’

Youngjae turned back to the bar, sprinting through the back entrance just as the gunshots started.

\---------------------------------

‘Move and I shoot you.’

The strangers eyes lifted to Bang’s, still reminding Youngjae of a fox despite the passed time. Stillness hung in the loft for a long moment; Youngjae saw the man's finger twitch where it rested against the wood. Youngjae dived between the two men, arms outstretched to the loft owner.

He wasn’t surprised when the gun didn't lower, instead jabbed towards him with the growled ‘Youngjae what's the meaning of this?’

‘I know him’ Youngjae mumbled.

‘You know him?’ Bang charged forward, and Youngjae tried to focus on the doubt in his eyes. It hurt, and he used it to distract himself from the panic or disgust that filled the rest of the gaze. He was started to wish he knew who he had let into the loft.

‘Not like that. Last year, when I was sent to survey and bring in 7’ Youngjae told himself he imagined Bang’s flinch.

‘He warned me’ Youngjae barely had the breath to speak, seeing Bang’s grip slack a fraction ‘that one of our men had sold us out. You asked me why I hadn't brought him in as normal, it was because he killed them, but if he hadn't-’ Youngjae walked closer to gun.

‘-you would've been in that ambush. That rat might've crawled back here to take your place and we wouldn't have known.’

‘I lost a lot of men that night, as well as 7, but without him’ Youngjae pointed over his shoulder, close enough to lower Bang’s gun ‘nobody would've came back from that bar. He gave me enough time to save some, and he used our codes to do it.’

The stranger had moved slightly further into the loft, collapsed into the seat closest the door, closely inspecting his purpled hands. Bang turned the quarter circle it took to face him. His suspicion had clearly not gone, but he had softened a little without a weapon.

‘How did you know where our base was?’ He demanded.

Youngjae saw the serrated humour he remembered on the man ‘I looked for it.’

‘Why?’ Youngjae found his voice quickly, not leaving time for Bang’s wrath to flare again.

It was the first time the man looked serious, and he addressed Bang ‘I have information to offer you.’

‘Information on who?’

‘Who do you think’ the fighter spat. ‘All I ask is for shelter and whatever protection you can offer me.’

‘I'm sure you can protect yourself.’

‘That's what I'm counting on. Regardless, I'm asking for your resources.’

Bang turned, taking a moment to decide, though Youngjae knew he couldn't reject the information offered to him. When he faced the others again he looked no brighter, continuing to stare down the man Youngjae had dragged through his door.

‘I'm not letting you near any of the lower downs.’ Bang sneered, turning his eyes to Youngjae and leaving his last words hanging in the early morning silence as he disappeared further into the loft ‘This is your fault, get to know the scum you'll be guarding.’

Youngjae turned to see a hand outstretched to him, the stranger’s sharp eyes and bruised skin brighter in the orange glow creeping through the singular window. In the brighter light he could make out the drying hair was the same straw tone, despite the darkness of the eyes which met his. ‘Youngjae’ the man nodded as he said the word, as if in the thanks that would never pass his lips. ‘Daehyun.’

Youngjae offered his own hand, trying to pretend he hadn't heard the name a million time before.

 

**Author's Note:**

> This might become a series?  
> (The title is from Moondance cause this COMEBACK WAS SO GOOD, I love all three songs yet again =..()  
> My instagram: andthesunranon  
> Come be my friend!  
> Thanks for reading as always,  
> L


End file.
